Gods have Problems Too
by stoa3179
Summary: SPOILERS AHEAD! Eraina. Goddess of Change. Shapeshifter. After Thor drags her off to the Avengers tower, she discovers things about herself she never would have fathomed.
1. Character Bio: Eraina

Name: Eraina

Age: 12000 (looks around 19)

Family: N/A

Friends: Thor, Tony Stark, Bucky, Peter, Vision, Natasha

Enemies: Steve, Loki

Crushes: Thor, Doctor Strange

Likes: Animals

Dislikes: Steve, Medicine, Doctors, Hospitals

Powers: Shapeshifting, speaks all languages

Personality: Mellow, easily loses it, mentally unstable, shy

Backstory: Created by the gods to be the goddess of nature and animals, but her form was corrupted by Loki meddling with her creation. She became a god nonetheless, but her powers and mental state fluctuate greatly. Thor has always been by her side, though. Helping her and guiding her, until she met the Avengers.

This is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

"Do I really have to go, Thor?" I grumbled with irritation, hugging my shoulders in the cold snow. It crunched loudly under my feet.

"Yes, it's important that you get acquainted with the Avengers, they could be a powerful ally to you, as you would be to them." Thor said solemnly.

"Don't think I'm going to join your foolish club!" I hissed angrily in reply. Thor simply rolled his eyes and kept walking. "Where even are we?!" Thor smirked.

"Central Park, New York City," He replied in a teasing tone.

"What?!" I shouted, my eyes shifting into dilated slits.

"Look around, Eraina," Thor said blatantly. Begrudgingly, I peeked around at the horizon and above the trees. My mouth fell open in shock. Towering buildings, so high they looked as if they were part of the very sky.

"W-what...?" How had I not noticed when we arrived?

"Anyway, we're almost there." He cheerily continued on.

We arrived, entering a large tower and stepping into an elevator. A warped, strange voice spoke.

"Greetings, Thor. Who is accompanying you today?"

"Greetings to you too, J.A.R.V.I.S. This is Eraina of Asgard, goddess of Change." Thor announces formally.

"What floor would you like to go to?" J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke.

"8,"

"Very well, sir," The elevator ascended, dinging at every floor it passed. Soon enough, the doors opened, revealing a group of people sitting at a large table near a bar. They all turned their attention to her and Thor as they entered the room.

This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 2

She looked around at the Avengers, as Thor called them, as they eyed her suspiciously. 'This is awkward...' She thought to herself.

"My friends!" Thor exclaimed with open arms. The man with a goatee stood.

"Woah woah woah, hold it right there Point Break," Thor grumbled at the nickname. "Who's this kid you brought with you?" As he said 'kid', my eyes dilated, how dare he?!

"'Kid'?!" I bellowed with anger. "How dare you refer to me as a child, I am 12000 years old, fool!" Thor put his hand on my shoulder.

"Eraina-"

"I've fought wars! Studied for centuries! Killed hundred-"

"Eraina!" Thor shouted, silencing my rant. He took a deep breath. "That's enough..." My face heated heated up with embarrassment at my outburst. Tony gave me a look like he was ready to kill me.

"Umm..." Thor rocked back and forth before clapping his hands together. "Sorry about that, Tony. Anyways, this is Eraina of Asgard, goddess of Change. She's a friend, so don't worry.

"Friend?!" Tony was bewildered. "She's clearly unstable! Why would you bring her here? Huh? Huh?!"

"She is NOT unstable," Thor insisted, sighing with irritation.

"Are you blind? She blew up at the slightest notice, I wasn't trying to provoke he or anything! Just, talk!

"Well, you weren't exactly welcoming..."

"Because I had no prior notice that you were going to bring a complete STRANGER into the tower!"

My chest began to constrict as he spoke. I told Thor I didn't want to come! He didn't listen, and now everyone here hates me and's angry at me! What do I do? I need to get out of here, now! But how do I say it? Oh god, I'm freaking out!

"Can't... Breathe..." I rasped weakly and quietly to Thor. His eyes widened. But before he could say anything, I fell to the ground, unconscious.

What a great first impression.


	4. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes, groggily. Where was I? Suddenly, I saw the man with the goatee.

"Ah! Don't hurt me!" I threw up my arms in defense, before my shapeshifter reflexes kicked in and I quickly shifted into a large python, baring my large fangs and flicking out my forked tongue. "Stay away!" I hissed.

The man threw his arms up in surrender. Somehow, he seemed different from before. I didn't realize until he spoke.

"T'm not going to hurt you. You're okay." His voice was deeper than the other man. "I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. You had a severe panic attack, you've been unconscious for about two hours." I slowly shifted back to my regular self, beginning to calm down. I looked around the room warily.

"W-where am I?" I stammered anxiously.

"Avengers headquarters." He replied.

" Are... are you an Avenger?" He rolled his eyes.

"God no. Tony called me over to analyze your mental state. He said you seem to be very unstable, and I hate to say he's correct." Strange shrugged nonchalantly. Once again, her eyes dilated.

"I am NOT unstable!" I hissed, large fangs protruding. Strange grabbed my shoulders, startling me out of my defensive state.

"YES, you are!" He insisted giving me a small shake. He let go suddenly, apologizing quietly. He let out a long sigh. "Look, I know it's hard to hear, but it's the truth. You need help." I shook my head silently, turning away from the doctor. He sighed once more. "I'll go tell Thor you're awake." He got up and left the room, but shortly returned with her friend. She was relieved to see a familiar, friendly face.

"Thor!" She exclaimed with excitement. She leaped off the bed she was lying in and gave Thor a hug. "Why the fuck did you make me come here?!" She demanded, looking him square in the eye, dead serious.

"I didn't quite expect it to go like this... Sorry?" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I want to go now..." I sighed quietly. "This has been awful..." Strange stepped in.

"Wow... This is awkward, but... You can't leave." Strange said firmly.

"What?!?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I'm sorry! But like I said, you're unstable and need help. I talked it over with Thor and we both agreed it would be best if you stayed here or with me to stabilize you. It'd be dangerous if you didn't, you're like a ticking bomb!" I saw a flash of empathy in his eyes. "So. Do you want to stay here or at the Sanctum?"

"I..." I looked at Thor, then back to Strange. "I need a minute to think..." I got up and walked out of the room. 'A bar? Good...' I sulked over to it, pouring a scotch in a glass that was DEFINITELY more than a shot.

"Now isn't really the time for alcohol, you know." Strange's voice startled me, making me spit out the drink.

"What the hell?!" I whipped around to face him, backing up after realizing he was only about a foot away from me.

"Eraina." He looked me dead in the eye, a tight hold on my arm.

I need you to choose.


	5. Chapter 4

I looked away from him, deep in thought. Here, I'd be by Thor, but also 'Tony', I think that's his name, which would be stressful. With Strange, I'd be more isolated and away from Thor, which I did NOT enjoy on Midgard, but I'd at least be away from Tony and near someone I trust, at least a little bit.

Strange. He certainly earned the title 'ruggedly handsome'. Wait, what? Nevermind...

"Here. I'll stay here," I declared with certainty. Strange nodded, before disappearing with a snap of his fingers. 'What a weird man...' I shrugged, finishing my scotch and going back to sleep.

Snap. What was that? Snap snap! What the hell?!SNAP SNAP SNAP!

"Wake up, kid- er..." He couldn't remember my name. "Whatever your name is..." He muttered. Sleepily, I opened my eyes, startled by Tony. I shot up, eyes dilated, tongue forked, fangs bared.

"Stay back!" I hissed, backing up against the wall.

"I am NOT impressed by that." Tony stated firmly. "You better be better at something other than sleeping because while you stay, you help. Now get up." I hissed once more as he tore the sheet off me and walked out. I calmed myself, rubbing my eyes and stretching my limbs. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I got to my feet and began to hobble out, still tired and disoriented.

'Bar!' I sighed inwardly, walking over to the alcohol heaven. I poured myself my favorite kind of scotch and chugged. I heard Tony sigh from behind me.

"You're going to get a hangover." He stated blatantly.

"Gods don't get hangovers," I muttered, pouring another glass. "We get drunk."

"You're going to feel sick."

"Gods don't get sick."

"Pour me one."

"Yup." I happily poured him a drink turning around and sliding it over to him across the counter. I poured myself my 9th glass, before realizing the scotch was empty. I sighed.

Well that ended quickly.


	6. Chapter 5

Stephen's P.O.V.

When I walked into the tower, I expected to see a grumpy goddess, and a grumpy billionaire, and that was about it. What I didn't expect to see, was Tony yelling at Eraina for somehow cheating at karaoke, and Eraina badly singing 'I would walk 500 miles'. I sighed, walking over and tapping Tony on the shoulder. He gave no notice.

"I'll come back tomorrow," I muttered gruffly.

Eraina's P.O.V.

"And I would walk, bla bu ba bah and I would five bu bla more," When did words get so hard to read? I barely heard Tony's rambling about how I was cheating because I was a god. When the song stopped I put down the mic and turned to him. "Okay, okay, okay, slow down. HOW am I cheating at karaoke?"

"By being a god!" He said, slightly slurring.

"How does that affect anything?"

"Because!" He sat and thought for a moment, but was unable to think of anything. Memories blurred, and slowly, I blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes, glad I couldn't get hungover. I sat up asI looked to my left, only to see Tony asleep next to me. I facepalmed. "Aw, shit..." I muttered.

Damn you, drunk me.


	7. Chapter 6

I crept out of the room, still frustrated at my drunk self. Despite it clearly being a bad idea, I walked over to the bar. This time, I saw another man sitting there, a new face. Blue eyes, golden hair. Not my definition of attractive, but I could see how some would find him so. He turned to look at me, a glass in hand.

"Apple juice?" I rolled my eyes. "Not quite the thing you'd expect someone to be drinking in a bar." The man rolled his eyes while I sat down next to him, pouring myself a scotch.

"Again?" He looked at me questioningly. "You just went an entire day drinking as much as you want, passed out, and you want to KEEP drinking?" I growled at him.

"Damn your logic..." I put down the scotch and outstretched a hand. "Eraina.

"Steve." He gave me a warm smile.

"Was it really that obvious I was drunk...?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well..."

Yesterday.

Steve's P.O.V.

"I like this song!" Eraina slurred, lazily singing into the karaoke microphone. "Spotch is empty..." She muttered, before suddenly smashing the empty bottle. Tony hollered before the both began smashing as many empty bottles as they could grab.

Present.

"Then you two ended up I a shouting match and pouting and everybody left..." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. It was weird having to tell her all this.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot," She sighed to herself. "I need a drin-

"NO!" Steve said firmly. "No booze today." I groaned in frustration.

This was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 7

I pouted as Steve continued to keep all alcohol away from me. It wasn't until Strange arrived that Steve turned away from me. Quick as a whip, my form dissipated, creeping over and behind the bar, before I reappeared, drink in hand. When Steve turned back he simply glared at he. I gladly returned it.

"That was interesting. I thought you were a shapeshifter?" Strange pointed out, raising one eyebrow.

"Part of the package," I mumbled inbetween sips of a lighter booze. "I can shift into anything, including a mass of tiny invisible particles that float wherever I please." I have a light shrug, closing my eyes as I sipped my drink and put it back down. I broke down my form, racing back next to Steve and Strange, before reforming once more. "See?"

"Anywho," Strange blinked, moving on from the previous subject. "First season. Shall we begin?" He didn't wait for a answer, but suddenly began conjuring his magic, patterns of orange like whirring gears in a machine.

And all went black.

I groaned as I sat up. Looking around, I realized that I was no longer in the tower, but rather an ominous black void. ' _Great. Just, great.'_ I thought to myself, sitting down. _'That asshole...'_

"Hello." A voice spoke from behind me. "So this is your mind, huh? Quite empty for a goddess. A being of ultimate power." I whipped around, staring Strange dead in the eye.

"Why am I here?" I demanded, ready to charge at him and attack.

"Eraina, calm down. This will help you, I promise." He sat, as did I. "I'm going to say one word to you at a time, to see if it triggers a reaction in your mind. Ready?"

I nodded, now more nervous than suspicious.

"Child." Nothing.

"Father." Again, nothing.

"Mother."

"Family."

"War." Suddenly the room began to spin.

"Fight." Faster it spun.

"Battle." The black room began to look like dusty sky and worn ground.

"Death." The room began to look like battlefield, hundreds of fighting figures, rising and falling.

"Weapon."

"Stop!" I screamed, the room whirling back to black. Tears streamed down my face. I rested my head in my hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I think that's all for today." Strange declared, a tad awkwardly. I simply nodded weakly, still crying.

I opened my eyes, only to see Steve's face hovering above me.

"Eraina?" Steve asked with undisguised concern. "You're crying..."

"I'm... fine." I said weakly, wiping the tears from my face with a shaky hand. "I just need a drink..."

"No." Steve rolled his eyes. "It's not that good for you, you know?"

"I'm a goddess, it's not like I can get alcohol poisoning." I glared


End file.
